The Drama In Life!
by FuryanWarrior
Summary: Sakura Haruno had a nomal life that was untill she moved and came to mean the hot devil him self Sasuke Uchiha. Can the young sexy spitfire save her self or will she fall into his cluches?


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura! Honey wake up its time for school"

Sakura turned around to her clock to realize it was 7:30am "MOM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP AT 7!"

She got up ran across her room to her closet to get her uniform out her closet. Sakura cursed under her breath for her mother not waking her up on time.

"Bye mom I'm leaving! She went outside to her Beautiful 2006 Model Ferrari Blue Cut. She walked on school campus to her best friend Ino who was waiting impatiently for her to get over there.

"Billboard where the hell were you all this time?"

"Sorry mom forgot to wake me up"

"Looks like Sasuke has the charm on." As usual she muttered "jerk..." as he was being toppled by a mob of fan-girls. He noticed Sakura looking over at him and smirked and went back to talking to the girls.

"Ahh bet you didn't see that one coming Billboard."

"Shut up Ino-pig."

They walked into the school to their lockers

"Meet at the front at 3 okay?"

"Sure No problem"

Sakura walked to her locker not looking up and around she bumped into something that felt like a soft wall. She insulted a few comments under her breath until she heard

"You should watch were you walking pinky."

"Who are you to talk chicken hair" she said. He smirked and said

" you didn't mean that one did you?"

"The hell I did you just insulted my hair colour." He helped her up and said

"Well seriously you should watch were your going Pinky"

"OH THAT'S IT!" She was about to pounce on him until a certain blonde and brown head stopped her on time. She struggled and was let go she walked off and turned back and said

"The names sakura, Chicken hair" She went back to her friends and walked off all sasuke's guy friends that watched the insult war whistled and said...

"You better watch your back sasuke looks like you have a little feisty one on your hands"

He walked off and said to himself _'Damn right she's feisty...'_ and smirked.

Sakura pretty much thought the day was much more boring than she thought. Besides the encounter with Sasuke she was having a good day. Even though it was a boring one. It was finally 3 School was over and Sakura promised Ino she would hangout with her after school. Once she met up with Ino they started to make their way home.

"Ino?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Have you ever wondered if Sasuke had a soft side?"

"Like he isn't always that stuck up hottie everyone thinks he is I highly doubt that one sakura"

They both chuckled and started walking back to Ino's house. Of course, Ino already knew that Sasuke had a thing for sakura. She didn't bother telling sakura that Sasuke was her neighbour and they are going to be hanging out with Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Once they made it to Ino's house Ino blabbed the whole story about asking Sai out, Sakura used to have a huugeeee crush on Sai. But she's over him now Ino thought they should go upstairs to watch a Movie a Movie it is.

"Oh I have an idea! Let's watch black Christmas"

"OKAY! Good idea" Little did sakura know while she was watching the movie Ino said she had to go the bathroom really she went downstairs to get Sasuke and his 2 Freakish Friends

"Sasuke you go upstairs with Sakura and I'm going with Neji and Naruto to Hinata's cause Tenten is there."

"Hn" He muttered. Sakura heard the sudden footsteps going upstairs. "Ino?" She said

"Very funny come out cause I don't want to watch this movie alone Uggh she probably walked out on me or something" She got up to go downstairs to pop a bag of popcorn

"Damn lights" she muttered to herself. Sasuke on the other hand was trying his hardest not to get seen by sakura. Sakura went into the kitchen

"Finally the lights" she said. Once she got the bag of popcorn into the microwave. She said to herself...

"Holy crap Sometimes I think she acts worse than Sasuke!"

"You didn't mean that one" a husky voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around "Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing here? And where is Ino?" He smirked and said.

"She went out with Naruto and Neji to Hinata's. That leaves just us two" Sakura turned around and blushed about A 1000 different types of red. Sasuke took a step closer and sakura turned even redder when she felt his Well-built Biceps and chest against her back.

"S-a-k-u-r-a" He said breathing hotly down her neck just for the sake of amusement. Sasuke remembered what happened earlier at school today when he was calling her pinky. She was about to take a fit. "P-i-n-k-y..." He put his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke unless you don't want your arms broken and a nose bleed I strongly suggest to shut up and take your arms off of me." Sasuke smirked and said to himself _'She is feisty'_ Sakura knew what he was doing and were he was going so she decided to play around with him. Sasuke started calling her pinky again. Sakura smirked and turned around and jumped on him causing them both to fall over with a sakura on top of sasuke. Sakura just decided to stay in that position and sat on him making patterns on his chest with her finger. Sasuke took notifications that she was playing hard to get. Sasuke smirked and said _"__two can play at this game Sakura"_

Though didn't hear exactly what he said. She said "huh?" before she knew it he flipped her over she was back to ground with sasuke on top of her. "Now ... what was that you were trying to pull?" He said in a sexy tone. With that sakura said. "Oh ... just attempting to pull this"

And with that she kissed him full on. Sasuke was just about to kiss her back when she pulled back and said "Next time. Don't make me tease you"

and with that Sakura got up got her popcorn and was just about to go upstairs until suddenly was pushed against a wall very harshly and of course it was Sasuke Who else was in the house besides them two anyway?! Sasuke said," Sakura Sakura Sakura you don't know how much I am loosing it from that single moment"

Sakura on the other hand smirked and said "Well next time think before ya do" Sasuke smirked as well and said "Think before I do? Well let's see what happens after we get through tonight neh?"

Sasuke pushed sakura on the stairs and He started to kiss her right on. Sakura kissed back, Sasuke parted and stared right at her porcelain neck. Sasuke started sucking on her neck leaving little love marks along the side of her neck. Sakura starting whimpering in pleasure as sasuke starting licking along her neck. Sasuke was just about to take off her shirt when

"SAKURA!! SASUKE IM HOLY SHIT!!!!!!" Naruto, Ino and Neji all screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK?" All three of them took notice that sasuke was on top of sakura on the stairs and sakura had her shirt half way off. Naruto grabbed Sasuke while his fly on his pants were still undone and went outside with Sasuke and Neji.

On The other hand, Ino was staring at sakura in shock... And once when she saw the marks on her neck she literally fainted. "OH MY GOD SAKURA!!" Sakura started to blush and said to her... "Yeah now I learned my lesson to not toy with an Uchiha" Ino chuckled,

"Wow... You Guys actually did it. I mean look at your neck Ha-ha!" Sakura got up and looked at the mirror and gasped. "Oh My... Id never think he'd go that far".

Naruto and Neji On the other hand outside; just started at sasuke in amused shock. He kinda thought it was creepy. "Guys what's wrong?"

"TEME YOU DOG! What else did you do to her besides giving her like 5 hickeys?"

" Uuh that's none of your biiz Dobe" Neji just started laughing cause since the front door was still a creek open they can hear Ino and Sakura talking. They took a step too the door to hear what they were talking about

"So yeah I pounced on him toyed around with him and we ended up on the stairs doing it"

The guys laughed surprisingly the girls didn't hear it. Sasuke got up and walked back inside bnd said "Sakura I'm going to go hang with naruto and Neji bye Ino bye as well"

And with that he walked out and slapped Sakura on the butt which caused her to jump. He smirked and he left. Ino just stood there and busted out laughing. Sakura started to blush and walked into the kitchen.

Sakura and Ino walked into the kitchen to get their popcorn and go back to watching their movie. Ino won't stop looking at Sakura's neck. Sakura found it quite creepy and annoying. Ino chuckled at her face re-mark. "Sakura I don't even think Sai went that far last time I left you guys alone? Remember that time?"

"Oh shut up Pig" As they made their way back to the stairs Ino noticed that the door was still open. She said, "Oh sakura the door is still open want me to close it?"

"Here ill go do it go get the movie started." Sakura walked down the hallway and was about to shut the door until a hand popped out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bush.

"I couldn't bare to leave you after what we did"

"Sa-sasuke?" She stuttered the words out. She was about to snap a few insults but before she could even open her mouth he put his face towards hers and kissed her passionately.. Sakura tried to budge but she couldn't move an inch under his iron strength. Sakura started to whimper once he started to move his hand down her sides and up again. Ino was still inside and started to get worried cause sakura didn't come upstairs. "Sakura? where are you? Don't tell me you left me!"

Ino walked downstairs with a kunai in her hand just in case. She started to make her way to the door Sakura and Sasuke were still in the bush but sasuke put his hand over her mouth so she can be quiet. Ino didn't notice the two just lying there on the floor. Ino walked back inside and called Naruto and Neji to see if she went with them. "Hey Naruto is Sakura with you guys?" "

"No and Sasuke isn't with us either"

"Oh then they probably went back to Sasuke's or something Ill text him now."

"Ok Bye Naruto!" Naruto sent a text to Sasuke and His phone rang. Ino started to hear a phone ringing.. Wasn't her cell phone cause it was coming from the bush beside the door. Ino held her kunai and was about to chuck it when she saw a black chicken head..She said "No way"

And saw a bit of pink. "OH MY GOD! Not a room, not the stairs but a bush" she yelled out

Naruto and Neji just walked right up the entrance when she yelled it out. Once they saw the two lying there all 3 of them started to laugh. Sakura got up and said with a twig in her hair

"Very funny guys and shut up naruto you and Hinata did it in my closet last time"

Everyone looks at naruto and starts killing themselves laughing Sasuke gets up and says

"Sakura lets go back to my place."

"Okay Sasuke." They left Ino Naruto And Neji just to stand there

On the other hand Sasuke and Sakura were about to walk up the doorway to his house when they heard a singsong voice "SASUKE-KUUN!" Sakura was startled and said to him

"Who-who's this Sasuke?" Sasuke was quite startled himself at the sight

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my sasuke-kun"

"And who is this bitch?"

"Uuh excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Oh am I sorry Sasuke is your girlfriend deaf?"

"YOU'RE A BITCH AND GO AWAY!"

"Oh That's it.."Sakura couldn't contain herself she stepped in front of Sasuke and raised her right hand and smacked her right across the face. Sasuke stepped back with a smirk on his face.

"_I think I should leave this one for Sakura"_ he said to himself Karin gained control of herself again and said "think you're so tough eh billboard?" Sakura was about to raise her hand again in a fist but Karin slapped sakura across the face. Sakura got up from her fall and said "bad mistake. SLUT!" She raised her fist and punched her right in the nose and yelled

"DONT MESS WITH ME BITCH! SASUKE'S MINE!" Karin was now down on the ground with a bloody nose and broken glasses. Sasuke was in the background smirking at the fight. Sakura walked back over to sasuke and he said

"your paying for that lamp you made her fall into"

"I don't care as long as I got what I wanted"

"Oh Is that so?" Sakura got Karin and pushed her outside and closed the door it was starting to rain and she ran off. Sasuke said "really? That's all you wanted neh?"

Sakura said "hm maybe" with a smirk across her face. Sasuke smirked and picked up Sakura bridal style and put her on the couch and started to kiss her.

Ino, Neji and Naruto were walking down the street to Sasuke's they saw a bloody Karin Ino knew Karin and she hated her guts Ino said "wow Karin what-cha Do this time you whore?!"

Karin didn't listen and kept on walking. Ino started laughing."Probably sakura for messing with her Sasuke."

They all started laughing and kept on walking. Sasuke was literally naked except for his boxers. Sakura was in her underwear and bra. Sasuke was about to take off those as well but sakura just started to kiss him instead. Sakura decided to have some fun and toy around. Sakura started to draw little patterns along the rim of his boxers. Sasuke on the other hand was getting pissed off and tossed her on top of him. Sakura went back to what she was doing, Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore. Sasuke got hold of her bra strap and was about to unhook it until

Ino, Naruto and Neji were at the doorstep until they heard a big "WHAT!?!" Ino said,

"Sakura! Are you there? Come on we wanna hangout!"

"WE JUST DID NOW GO AWAY IM BUSY!" Ino peeked through the window and started to laugh and had the nosebleed of her life, Sakura was practically naked with a topless and bottomless sasuke under her. Naruto and Neji peeked through as well and their faces went sour

"HOLY SHIT!!" They looked away and ran off Ino ran home to grab her camera. Naruto and Neji just hid in the bush till she got back.

~~ Next Day ~~

"Hey Sasuke and Sakura"

"Hey Ino what's up!?"

"Oh nothing just have a little surprise for you guys later! Just go on chats later everyone is gunna be there"

"Um okay!?"

~~ On Chat ~~

Cherry_Blossom15 XxSasukexX has just signed in

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX has just signed in

BlondeWithBrains has just signed in

Shy_hyuga has just signed in

Hyuga prodigy has just signed in

DogBoy has just signed in

Ramen_lvur has just signed in

Sensi_ThatlovesBooks has just signed in

BlondeWithBrains: HEY GUYS I HAVE THE SUPRISE!!

Ramen_lvur: LOL INO UR ACTUALLY GONNA DO IT?

Blonde With Brains: sure y not it happened so ill send it !

Cherry_Blossom15 XxSasukexX: Send what?

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX: yeah what?!

Blonde With Brains: Oh You'll see .. You'll see

Uploading Pictures ~~

Upload Complete.

Sensi_ThatlovesBooks: HOLY CRAP SAKURA AND SASUKE WTF!!!!

Hyuga prodigy: OMFG INO I DIDNT KNOW YOU GOT ALL OF THOSE!

CherryBlossom15 XxSasukexX & Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX: INO YOU LITTLE SHITFACE!!!

Blonde With Brains: Oh please we saw everything you guys should made sure we left b4 you guys "did it"

Cherry_Blossom15 XxSasukexX: INO.. UR GONNA GET IT U PIG!

Cherry_Blossom15 XxSasukexX - Status Has Set Away: Gone to kill ino.

Blonde with Brains Has Been d/c

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX - Status Has Set To Away: Off To Help Sakura

DogBoy: Wow.. That was weird and disturbing

Shy_hyuga: you're not kidding O__o

Ramen_lvur : ew .. lol I didn't know she got all of those!

Cherry_Blossom15 XxSasukexX Has Signed Out

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX & My_Cherry_Blossom Signed In As Online

Blonde With Brains: You Guys SUCK!

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX & My_Cherry_Blossom: too bad.

Sensi_ThatlovesBooks: wow sasuke sakura Jeez O_O

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX & My_Cherry_Blossom: WHAT? YOU READ PORN BOOKS ANYWAY!

Sensi_ThatlovesBooks: calm down my hormonal children..

Uchiha_Avenger16 XxSakuraxX & My_Cherry_Blossom Are Now Offline

Sensi_ThatlovesBooks has been d/c

Shy_hyugga: I g2g bye everyone, Naruto-kun ^_^

Shy_hyugga is now offline

Ramen_lvur: I think I'm gunna go find Hinata and take her out for dinner.

Ramen_lvur: bye people

Ramen_lvur Has Signed Out

Yeah everyone else signed out after that.

"Sakura?! is that you?"

"No its not that pink haired bitch, Its KARIN"

"Oh shit ... What do you want Karin!?"

"Oh nothing ... Just you"

"Go away I'm waiting for sakura."

"Oh please, who needs her when you have me I am hotter than her you know"

"What was that? Whore-face"

"Oh look who it is ... Pinky is here to bitch at someone who is way hotter than her and who isn't good for Sasuke."

"KARIN! GO AWAY!"

"No. Sasuke"

"Be Quiet I'm going to take care of this one"

"Oh that won't be necessary Sakura cause. Me and sasuke are going out."

"Huh?"

"Wtf r u talking about!?"

"He's mine you hoe-bag go screw yourself."

"Oh really? then what about this" she just jumps on Sasuke and kisses him

"KARIN YOU FUCKING WHORE GET THE HELL OF MY BOYFRIEND!"She grabs Karin and punches her in the head

"Oh sorry to admit the truth Sakura"

"THATS NOT TRUE YOU WHORE!" grabs the same vase she threw Karin into yesterday and smashes it over her head. Sasuke just backs up again and stares at what his girlfriend is doing. _'Wow'_ He thought _'I never seen sakura be so full of ... Anger'_

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BITCH" he keeps on looking and smirks to himself _'she's hot when she's angry' _

"NO YOU FUCKING NEED TO GET ANOTHER GUY AND STOP TRYING 2 SUDUCE MY BOYFRIEND YOU HOE!" _'Damn... I like that ass...' _

"KARIN DONT MAKE ME!"

"DO WHAT? THROW ME OUT AGAIN"

"Sakura!" she ignores him " Sakura!" still ignores him and he is getting pissed off "SAKURA!"

"WHAT SASUKE!?!?!"

"Come Here"

"Uh .. Okay?" he pushes he against the nearest wall and kisses her _'YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU BITCH YOU BETTER PUT UR TAIL BETWEEN UR LEGS YOU BITCH KARIN!'_ Inner sakura said

"Hold on Sasuke, Karin... This is for you" she Punched her right in the foreface chucks her out and Sakura says

"Hey aren't we supposed to be going to meet naruto and Hinata for lunch?"

"Yeah, lets go"

"Okay" they go to find the guys

"Hey Guys!"

"Wow ... Sakura. Uhm... Ur a mess"

"Oh .. Ha-ha sorry about that" she fixes hair and straightens dress

"Got into some trouble with sasuke on the way here" Naruto chuckles "let me guess. Karin?" "YES! That bitch will never back off Sasuke!"

Hinata Chirped in "yeah she was like that around Naruto but I gave her a taste of what a hyuga is made out of so she let go of naruto"

"Ya well, I delt with her already so yeah"

"Ha-ha I can see that"

"Oh shut up Naruto lets eat I'm starved!"

"Okay!!"

"Ill be right back I need to go to the washroom".

"Alright" everyone said "SASUKE" and high pitch voice screams

"Oh... My... God... She's Back..." "Sasuke-kuunn!" she gave a seductive smile "is Sakura here? I hope not"

"No she isn't.. Sadly.."

"Too bad she isn't here to beat the shit out of you" Hinata growled low Naruto turned to Hinata and said.. "Hi-Hinata?" Are you okay?! You never spoke like that EVER"

"No. I don't like this bitch trashing my best friend and seducing her boyfriend"

"oh so you came back for more eh Karin?" everyone turns around to see sakura with wild flames in her eyes. Sasuke and naruto just stood there while the roll of dust kept on coming and hearing the girls yelling "KARIN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NO ONE LIKES YOU"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK BILLBOARD" '_Wow... Sakura is so hot when she's mad'_ Sasuke thinks and smirks.

"KARIN TIME TO MESS UP YOUR FACE" Finally it stopped with a practically dead Karin and Sakura with seriously messed hair and clothes. "Hinata let's Go" Naruto said "Okay Naruto-kun."

"Sakura lets get you home."

"Okay Sasuke" They all departed when sakura and sasuke got to sakura's house they kiss "Call you later" he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine "yeah sure" he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like it please review


End file.
